winxwondersfandomcom-20200215-history
Winx Characters
'BLOOM' Bloom thinks she's an ordinary teenager, but everything changes when she discovers the truth that she's a fairy! Now Bloom's off to the Alfea College for Fairies in the Magic Dimension, where she becomes the leader of the Winx Club. As the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, she is the most powerful fairy. It's an awesome responsibility, but she'll use her unique power to defeat evil, like the Trix trio of witches, and guide her fellow fairies in the fight against evil. When she's not saving the world, Bloom likes to kick back with her friends, read and play with her pet rabbit, Kiko. Her opposite is Icy since Icy is cold and she has the power of ice while Bloom is warm and friendly and she has the power of fire. 'STELLA' Stella is the Fairy of the Shining Sun, so it's no surprise that she draws her energy and powers directly from sunlight! Her opposite is definitely Darcy since she is light and Darcy is dark. With her fierce optimism, and her cheerful outlook, Stella is a ball of sunshine (when she's not making wisecracks)! No wonder she's BFFs with Bloom! 'FLORA' Flora is the Fairy of Nature so it's only natural that she gets her powers and energy from flowers, plants, grass and trees. Her opposite would be Stormy (like Tecna) because she is land while Stormy is air, and Flora is calm while Stormy is not. When the team needs a magic potion whipped up they turn to Flora, who also fills the role of the Winx Club's peacemaker. She's super thoughtful and sweet and her fairy friends can count on her to be there for them! 'ROXY' Roxy is the fairy of Animals and from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until the first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in season 4's episode 7, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. 'AISHA' Aisha's got some serious waves! As the Fairy of Waves, Aisha is not afraid of diving headfirst into any challenge! She's fearless, athletic and always looking for the next adventure. Her special power? She can control liquids! Which makes her opposite Icy since Icy controls solid water while Aisha controls the liquid version. 'MUSA' As the Fairy of Music, her muse is the music she plays. Her oppposite is most likely Darcy since Darcy can shoot waves of energy like Musa, even though they are different kinds of waves. She's a natural detective and with her super-keen sense for details, she's definitely the investigator of the Winx Club. She may look like a dainty fairy, but this tomboy is an ace at solving mysteries. Better watch out! 'TECNA' Tecna is the Fairy of Technology and her source of power comes from technology! Her opposite is most likely Stormy since Stormy is wild electricity and Tecna is controlled electricity. Tecna is the go-to fairy for creative devices that help her and the Winx Club get out of some sticky situations! This mega-confident fairy has no technical issues when it comes to defeating evil! __NOEDITSECTION__